Lurking Darkness
by colorfuluniverse
Summary: "Who are you?" Chat Noir said his voice deadly low as purple eyes gleamed wickedly. "I'm your worst nightmare." The akuma smiled as she stalked forward. After a power outage the teacher promised to return but never did. Marinette left in search of the teacher but had the same fate she never came back. Alya now seeks help from her blog.Will Chat make it or will they as well vanish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **Colors here.**

 **Yep soooo I'm back.**

 **Yeah,yeah,yeah long time no see.**

 **And yeah I'm an idiot for putting out a story when I have others to do but I need to write something cause writing helps me not stress that much.**

 **I don't even knew if this has a plot...*Mumbling to myself* _God I'm stupid...*Face palms*..._ Why?**

 **I just want you all to know that life right now is a bit difficult.**

 **I have a huge project due and god it's stressing me out bad so I had no time to write.**

 **I am doing this right now I should really be doing math...but...I'm done with the work early so...yeah. {I'm so sure I did the problems wrong.}**

 **It's a bit...uh...ah...weird?...no that's not the right word...okay if it seems to be _dark_ this is probably the fact that I hit my head hard bare with me.***

 **Plus this is an idea that I came back to and decided to write a chapter about. I don't know if people are going to like it so...It depends.**

 **So yes let's get on with the show.{Chapter}**

 **There may be grammar/spelling errors. Plus me not knowing what suspense is so if this is not the definition of suspense don't correct me please.**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

 **~Colorful universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Left in the Darkness**

 **~Marinette~**

It was a cold day the thick,dark clouds blocked from the sun from warming the ground below.

The wind felt like icicles hitting your skin as frost formed on the grass and trees.

I walked to the classroom door and enter the warm,cozy room. I walked to my desk as I past I was greeted by Nino.

"Hey Marinette." Nino said with a smile.

"Hey Nino."I said returning him a warm smile. I looked at the empty next to Nino and my smile turned into a frown. It seemed as if Nino noticed my sudden change of mood his eyes shifted to Adrien's seat which was empty .

"Adrien's at a photo shoot if you are wondering where he is." Nino told as he gave me a small smile.

"Oh,okay." I said as sat in my seat. I looked at Alya as she gave me a small pat in the back .

"Don't worry Marinette." Alya told me as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah I know." I said giving her a small smile as the bell rung and the teacher entered to get the class started.

I not only noticed that Adrien was not here also Chloe and Sabrina which I was glad that Queen bee wasn't there.

 _Finally a day without Chloe_ I thought looking down at my desk.

As we took notes and the teacher explained the lesson the clock seemed to click slower and slower.

I was bored all I wanted was to go back home and design I sighed.

I pretended to be writing down notes but I was really designing.

 _I wish school could end quicker_ I thought looking up at the front of the classroom.

Than in a blink of an eye the lights were gone.

I jumped in surprise in the sudden darkness.

 _What the_ I thought panicked reaching over were Alya was I sighed in relief knowing she was next to me.

The darkness spilled into the room screams and gasps of my classmates were heard,everyone freaked out. The teacher tried to calm everyone down.

"Children please calm down," The teacher told us "Everyone remain calm."Eventually the screams died down but everyone was still shaken up,but I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I saw the teacher standing in front of the classroom with a flash light.

"Stay here children I'll go see what the problem is," Miss said as she paused holding the classroom key. "Marinette as class president I leave you in charge alright." Miss said as she walked and placed the classroom key in my hand I nodded.

"Don't worry Miss you can trust me." I took the teacher as she smiled at me softly.

"I know I can Marinette." Miss told me gently before looking at the class.

"Great I'll be back Children." Miss said as she left the door closing behind her. I sighed as I looked at Alya who was looking down at her screen. I clutched the key as I placed it in my pocket.

 _Something isn't right_ I thought as I watched the clock tick but the teacher didn't come through the door.

I looked around the classroom as everyone looked bored or scared I sighed looking back at the clock on my phone.

 _What's taking her so long_ I questioned to myself silently as I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Alya looking at me with a worried face.

"Alya are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't you think Miss is taking a long time." Alya said as I heard the hint of concern in her voice.

"That's what I thought." I said as I gave her a small frown.

"What do you think could be taking her so long?" Alya asked me.

"She might have gotten lost or something you know it is dark out there." I said as I gave her a small smile. I looked at her as she turned to look at her screen again.

 _I know something isn't right but why_ I thought to myself as time pass back. Finally I was brought back to reality as I heard a voice.

"It's been 30 minutes and she hasn't come back." I heard Alix say as everyone in the room mumbled in agreement.

"Someone should go and check on her?" Rose said softly .

"Rose is right someone should go check on her." Max agreed as the class began to talk in who would go.

"Okay then who's going?" Alix asked.

"I am not going,I scared of the dark." Rose said her voice a bit shaky.

"If Rose doesn't go then I guess I'm better here." Jeluika said.

"Maybe Kim?" Nathaniel suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kim said.

"Why are you scared of the dark?" Alix said taunting him.

"No,I just don't want to do it." Kim protested.

"Scary cat." Alix told him.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I"m not ."

"Are too."

"I'm not plus I don't see you volunteering,maybe you're the one scared of the dark." Kim told Alix as I make out she was probably glaring at him.

"Oh well then maybe I will volunteer at least I have the courage to man up unlike you." Alix said as everyone "Oohed".

I looked at my classmates as they glared at eachother and I knew if I didn't stop this it may go on forever.

 _It's my responsibility to go as president_ I thought as I stood up slowly getting a look from Alya .

 _You can do this Marinette your class president remember_ I thought to myself clearing my throat getting the attention of my classmates.

"Alright everyone as class president and the one left in charge I think I have the responsibility to go." I said with a confident voice as I looked around at the dark room.

"I think you're right Marinette." I heard as Alix said agreeing with what I said.

 _Yeah Alix I thought you were going to man up_ I thought chuckling quietly.

"Yes, as our class president you are the ideal choice." Max stated to the people around him.

"I totally agree." Nino and Alya said in the exact time as they turned red from the embarrassment but was left unnoticed from the rest of the class but me.

 **[I just had to add a DjWifi moment...god why do I do this...why?]**

As then the class began to agree.

"Alright I'll be back in 5 to 10 minutes so please no one go out." I said as I head for the door. The door creaked as I opened it. I turned as I held up the key.

" To make sure you're safe and not going out because I can't have you guys leaving during this emergency.I'll be locking the door alright." I said.

"Alright." and "Sure." were some of the responses I heard while others I could see some heads nod as I slowly walked out my phone in my hands as my light source only to be stop by a voice.

"Marinette." Alya said as I turned back around.

"Is something wrong Alya?" I asked looking at her.

"If anything happens call me please." Alya said concern dripped in her voice.

"Sure Alya but hey what can go wrong." I said as Alya hugged me. I smiled softly as I turned back closing the class door behind me. I placed the key in the lock as it made a click noise signaling that it locked.

 _And now I can figure out what's going on_ I thought determined to get to the bottom of the teacher's disappearance.

Walking I noticed that my purse wasn't with me that's when I looked back down the dark hall my phone was my only source of light.I knew that Tikki was back in the classroom but something just felt off.

 _You're over thinking this Marinette it's just a power outage nothing more_ I thought to myself.

 _But what if its not just a power outage_ A part of my mind nagged at me.

I sighed trying to ignore that of uncertainty as I walked the empty halls finally making my way to the principle's office.

 _Walk,go find the teacher,make sure everything's alright,go back to class simple_ I thought again and again to myself as I passed classrooms and lockers.I had to admit the school looked spooky and haunted and well _empty._

But what if I did need Tikki maybe for support or just for company. It was getting lonely out in the dark without someone to talk to.

 _But like I said before what could go wrong_ I thought reassuring.

Yet I couldn't ignore the eerie sensation as I continued my way through the dark hall.

* * *

 **Hey so this is the story that I may continue I don't know. :/**

 **Just saying I'm going to look back at this and be like "This is spelled wrong." and "How did I published this,there so many mistakes." But hey I'm already stressed so pleased don't correct me.I know there is mistakes on this so don't correct me.**

 **Pretty sure I spelled some characters names wrong.**

 **This chapter was just a idea I had. May continue later on. But like I said it was a chapter written for an idea I had so it may take a while to write the next chapter..if people like it.**

 **Well I had to do some shopping for my project...yeah shopping..I love shopping.(Sarcastic voice)**

 **So on Rain is a Lullaby the Chapter is mostly done but I'm having a bit of trouble ending the chapter so...**

 _ **NEWS:**_

 _ **There's tests ,school projects,homework it's really hard to juggle all of this so please be patient.**_

 **So feel free to review or not.**

 **This chapter will continue but I know some people don't like suspense and stuff.**

 **It may just be one chapter will see.**

 **Love ya!**

 **Til next time my little stars.**

 **~colorful universe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

 **So yeah. Thanks. 4 those who reviewed this chapter is for you!**

 **I've been gone for so long.**

 **I'm beginning to be insecure and lost some motivation.**

 **I was a bit conflicted about how this chapter would turn out.**

 **I don't understand whats wrong with me but I can't write.I want to write more but everything is school right now.**

 **I've been in stress but I just got out of a break for Thanksgiving at my school..a week and two days..yah.**

 **The only thing that happens is music and knowing that the new Star vs. the forces of evil is out.**

 **As well as ML season 2.**

 **Please enjoy and review only if you want to.{But please do it helps}**

 **(Should be working on classwork.)Sorry for spelling errors.**

 **Sorry if it sucks.**

 **Stay amazing and cool.**

~Colorful universe

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Purple Eyes**

 **~Marinette~**

I found it odd that the door was cracked open. I moved cautiously.I would have been walking in the dark if it weren't for my phone. I moved closer to the door. I hesitated as I knock on the door softly I didn't want to be rude. I waited for a response but was silent.

 _That's odd_ I thought to feel a bit of dread stir in my hand tremble on the handle.

 _Come on Marinette you could do this you defeat akumas for god sake_ I encourage myself before opening the door.

As my eyes grow as they landed on the sight in front of me.

The office was destroyed there were books everywhere the desk thrown across the room same thing with chairs. It looked like chaos in here.

 _What happened in here_ I thought as I backed up. I stepped on something sticky wrinkling my nose I looked down.

I gasped my hands flying to my mouth causing my phone to fall to the ground with a Thud. I numbly stared at my phone as the noise echoed through the haunted-like hallways. Letting my hands fall to my sides as I blinked. I shook my head getting myself out of the state I was bending down picking up my phone. I took a shaky breathe letting it out. I shined my phone's flashlight looking at the rich dark color.

 _Red_ I thought it was the color that most would say was blood but in a way, it didn't look like blood. I reached down until my finger touched the was sticky like glue I was concentrated on what it could be.I looked back at the puddle seeing that the liquid was now pitch black.

 _It can't be can it_ I told myself feeling light-headed. I slowly backed away turned corners of hallways as I heard a voice so cold it made me shiver.I turned off my phone after hearing the words that came out of the person's shocked me my body froze like ice. My eyes widen in fear.I knew something wasn't right and now I realize how much I need Tikki right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I know you're there so come out before I come and rip you into pieces." A young female's voice said from the corner I was glad I didn't turn. My heartbeat picks up beating loud in my ears as my palms begin to sweat.

All I could do is back away from the area. I ran quietly back down the halls as I heard her laugh. I turned different corners making sure I was far away from whoever that person was.

But something earlier in me yelled danger but I refuse to listen to my gut _Akuma._

I knew it was an Akuma it had to be I just knew it.

Finally, I reach a stop as I calm down my breathing as I take out my phone which trembles in my hands as I went to contacts.

I almost called upon for transformation but I knew Tikki wasn't with me.I was alone.

I couldn't transform into Ladybug. Leaving Tikki behind was such a big mistake forgetting her in the classroom. I didn't know what this Akuma could do but my instincts screamed in my mind.I couldn't let her get my classmates to Alya my best friend I didn't what her to get hurt. I made up my mind I took a deep breath to calm myself but it barely worked.

 _Alya I need to call her and warn her_ I thought as I called her seconds pass as my heart was still beating quite fast. But she won't pick up her phone it went straight to voicemail.

` _Hey Alya here can't come to the phone now if you have a message please leave it after the beep`_ _ **beep**_

I looked down at the phone shaking holding close to my chest facepalming.

 _The one time you don't answer your phone_ I thought as I ran a little more and left her a would hear it I knew it she was probably doing something important like trying to calm down the class.

" Alya I need to warn you someone is in the school I think it's an Akuma," I said as quiet as I could looking around to see if the girl I heard was coming. "I need you to promise me as a friend you or no one for that matter will try and unlock that door please Alya I beg you." A sudden noise makes me jump and scream in surprise as I looked around in the darkness.

" Alya please be safe and no matter what happens or what you hear outside the locked doors don't and I mean no matter what don't try to unlock the door so please-" I was interrupted when the spine-chilling voice echoed through the hallways I stopped with a small gasp.

" I know you're hiding so ready or not here I come." The young voice said as I heard the footsteps getting closer but I didn't know what direction it came from.

I began to run again with the call still going as I looked down at my phone as I panted.

" Alya I need to go before she finds me and remember that you should not _open the door please_." I finished breathing hard as I saved the message. My phone dying on me leaving in the dark.

I ran and I ran until I came to a dead end there were no more corners to go to.

 _Oh no, I must have turned the wrong corner somewhere_ I thought as I try to run but froze as a young girl stood in my way.

"Found you." The girl said as she walked until she was a few feet away from me. The young girl had dark night hair, purple eyes that shined like amethyst, pale skin that was like snow, she was tall and skinny. She wore a red science coat, black leather gloves, black boots, and a pair of black goggles on top of her head. The girl looked at me and smiled as she began to walk closer to me.

"Well, what do we have here." The girl said laughing wickedly as she stood in front of me grabbing my arm forcefully. I shivered under her cold touch as I felt her warm breath near my ear.

"Are you scared of me?" the girl said in a low whisper. I tried to talk but I couldn't speak so I nodded back and forth.I ws Ladybug I knew I shouldn't be scared.

"That what I thought." I heard her say as she shoved me causing me to hit the ground. I looked up as she held up a dagger and smiled at me.

"So you aren't scared of me what a _ **bloody**_ shame." The girl said with an evil smirk. My heart pounded as I watched the girl play around with the sharp dagger. Then before I realized there was a wave of pain on the right side of my arm my breath hitched. I heard a laugh as I looked up the girl stood proudly with the dagger covered in blood. I gasp not only in pain but in shock.

 _I did not even see her move was she that quick_ I asked myself as I stood up carefully holding my arm which was dripping with blood as a small puddle formed on the ground near me. The girl walked around me as if examining me. I didn't know what to do the girl stopped walking around and once again stood in front of me.

"You can't escape from me now." The girl well Akuma I suppose said coldly as the dagger she held in her hand prepared to swing again. I reacted faster this time I dodged the swing as this caused the Akuma to lose her balance and fall. As I took the opportunity to slip away and I ran my heartbeat raced as I heard the Akuma yell and curse.

I ran through the empty pitch black halls. The floors creaked and squeaked as I ran trying to escape to find a way to get out but there wasn't to a stop by a corner and peeked to see if anyone was there I sighed in relief. I turned to look behind sure she wasn't there I faced the front to run until I came face to face with _her_ again.

"Are you trying to run."She told me sweetly but her eyes were murderous.

"I'm not running not from you," I said coldly. The Akuma seemed to be targeting the school for a reason I had no idea why. I knew that every Akuma had a motive from passed Akuma attacks. To help her I had to find out why.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked advancing towards her. The Akuma's eyes narrowed as looking at was as if the Akuma were challenging me silently to step closer. So I took a step more.

"I have been sick and tired of my parents trying to make me something I'm not." The Akuma said pulling her hair long night black hair giving a frustrating shriek. I flinched at her tone and because this was a family issue and whatever happened to cause her in such a state must be serious.

"My parents always wanted me to become a director or actress but I never wanted to that instead I wanted to be something in thought it wasn't good enough for their little girl!" The Akuma screamed as I backed away from her in panic.I disliked when Akumas were unpredictable.

"I always wanted to test my experiments on a human but of course no one would volunteer so now I have to do it against their will." The Akuma said smiling wickedly as my hand slipped into my pocket where the key was stuffed.

She took something out of her pocket I could though it was dark I could still make her out. A quiet sound was heard then there was light.

 _A match_ I thought as the Akuma held it to her was the only source of light and the thing that stood between us. I looked around to see if there was any way for me to it seemed like she managed to block the other paths.

My grip tightens on the key as I returned my attention to the Akuma.

I wonder could I coax her out of this?To make her realize who she was, who she really is.

I small smile formed on my lips looking at her in arm gripped around my wound the blood ran down my arm trickling but gradually stopping.

"You don't have to do this,"I told her as I took a step forward where the Akuma stood. "I think you know that this isn't the right way." The Akuma stared at me her eye twitched. She looked dazed not knowing what to do with my words. She looked away from me.

"You...You don't know me." She spoke harshly to me backing away into the shadows.  
 _I need to push her a little harder_ I thought to advance bit by bit towards her.

"You're right I don't know you," I uttered. "But Hawkmoth doesn't know 's lying to you, using you for his own twisted you really what to be part of that game?" She blankly stared at me before something happened.

"I...I..."Came out of the Akuma's mouth dropping the match making us fall in the dark away as went stumbling backward taking a hold of her head. I observed the scene unfold in front of me. I found myself trying to get closer to her in the dark.

I hoped that she would come back to herself but all that hope was shattered when a purple outline glowed on her face it now was the source of light and evil.I froze in place as Akuma listened to Hawkmoth. I couldn't tell what she was saying as she was mumbling.

She rose turned to look at me her eyes locked with mine.A smirked danced on her lips as she uttered out.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." The purple outline disappeared from her lit another match her eyes gleamed wickedly.

 _I need to get to her, I need to keep pushing._ I repeated in my head.

"You don't have to do this," I repeated once again. "You can fight it."

The smirked stayed plastered on her face but something through it off.

Her eyes.

They weren't purple as before it was a mix of grey and purple but it didn't hold evil nor anything menacing.

I stared at those purple, grey orbs.

It only held sadness, like she was crying out for help.

As if she knew she wasn't in control.

It was like she saw everything. Everything she was now doing.

"Oh, I do have to do this."The Akuma said with a smile her eyes pleading for help."Now I can show my parents that they had no idea what's good for me."

"You know how many you are hurting by testing you're so call experiments." I told her as I began to take a few steps forward but stopped. I felt pity for her it effects me like it did to her.

Will she forget everything after the cleanse or would she remember parts?I didn't want her to be haunted by those memories, not like me who remembers everything.

"Oh, of course, I I have plenty of specimens to test on but I'm sadly short one," The Akuma said with eyes looked at me in an alarming way warning to run. "Good thing I already found my last one." I looked at the Akuma confused.

"What do you mean you found the last one?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm looking right at her."The Akuma said her smile was sinister as my blood ran cold.

* * *

 **I may have written this a bit too dark...hmmm.**

 **Again sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **I feel bad for** **the akuma...just a little.**

 **At first, I didn't want to write the Akuma that way but here we are!**

 **I have somewhat an idea what I want to write.**

 **But Rain is lullaby I'm stumped.**

 **So if you have any ideas please review/pm.**

 **I also have no idea why Marinette is always the one to get taken by an Akuma in my stories.**

 **But I enjoy it.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Until next time my little stars!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **P.S. Have any clue on the Akuma's powers?**

 **What is the Akuma's name?**


End file.
